


Straight Face

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Nick teases you at work while everyone watches.





	Straight Face

Benson walked into the briefing area just seconds after you sat down. Pictures of suspects littered the wall as lines of dry erase marker connected them to each other. Some new, some old, some altogether wrong, and couldn’t be erased clearly enough, no matter how hard you tried. You had to go over the right ones a few times with the marker… forgetting that dry erase ink often cancelled itself out when going over it again.

“Alright guys, what do we know about Thomas Kenny?” She tossed the file on the table and put her hands on her hips.

“Thomas Kenny has links with the Irish Mob back in Boston, but moved here ten years ago and has stayed under the radar ever since.” Amanda started, pointing to his picture.

“Sorry I’m late.” Nick found a seat next to you and set his energy drink on the table in front of him.

“Cutting it kind of close, Nick?” Benson shot him an angry glare. 

“It won’t happen again.” He scooted his chair closer to you, putting his hands flat on his thighs.

“It better not.” She focused back on Amanda. “So, former Irish Mob, and we don’t have anything on this guy? Not a parking ticket or misdemeanor?”

You looked over at Nick as you felt his fingers make their way over to your thigh. His face was straight, staring at Olivia and Amanda as they parried back and forth. Closer and closer to your center, his fingertips marched down your pencil skirt until they reached the hem. 

“This guy have any associates?” Fin asked from across the table, crossing his arms. 

“Not that we know of, he keeps a pretty low profile.” You offered up, trying to stay in the conversation. 

You spread your legs as Nick’s fingers hooked under your skirt, slowly sliding the material up your thigh. You couldn’t believe he was ballsy enough to do this at work, let alone in the conference room with everyone present. You also couldn’t believe how excited it made you feel, not even hesitating to let him touch you. You smiled and shifted your weight in your chair as his hand disappeared in between your legs. Rough, thick fingers brushed against the sensitive skin on your thigh as they reached your center. 

In the rush to leave his place this morning, you had forgotten to look for your underwear, leaving you in a relatively compromising wardrobe choice for the day. You felt his fingers searching for the fabric at your junction; a surprised and elated look gracing his features when he found that there was none. 

“Nick, what do you have on the sister?” Benson interrupted your thoughts, but not Nick’s hands.

“She’s not telling us everything.” Nick started, trying his best to hide that smirk. “Something’s not right in that house, but she’s not talking.” He spread you open as he theorized with Benson, slowly rubbing your clit up and down. 

Your breath hitched as he sent sparks up into your stomach, fingering that one specific spot he knew would send you over the edge. You grasped onto your pen and pretended to write, only scribbling down your own name over and over again. His circular movements were becoming more intense, more rhythmic as the satisfied smile on his lips became undeniable.

“You okay, y/n?” Benson looked at you, an eyebrow pitched.

“I uh…” You took in a deep breath and look up at her. “I just need to take some Midol, sorry.” You feel Nick’s fingers slide inside of you. 

“Alright, well, take care of that, and go with Rollins to talk to the sister. Amaro?” She looked at Nick.

“Yeah?” He slowly pulled out of you, shooting you a boyish grin.

“Take Fin and talk to this Tom Kenny guy… act like you’re looking to buy.” She uncrossed her arms and looked behind you and Nick. “Carisi, you and I are going to talk to the mother again… let’s see if she can keep her story straight this time.”

Carisi? Carisi? Had he been sitting behind you this whole time?! You wanted to look back and check, but you were too embarrassed. Had he noticed? Was he even paying attention, or was he so invested in the case that he looked past you two?

You felt a heavy hand fall on your shoulder, confirming your fear. “Next time you two want to play grab-ass, make sure no one else is around.” Carisi patted you both on the back and walked over to Benson, shaking his head.


End file.
